


In the Wind

by binarystarkillers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: I found this fic I wrote for my friend AGES AGO, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Pining, and I realized I still liked it so !! slightly revamped and posted here, short and sweet, so very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarystarkillers/pseuds/binarystarkillers
Summary: Tatooine wasn't home, though. Home was standing in front of him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	In the Wind

The words 'I love you' had been on the tip of Luke's tongue for years. He'd almost said it so many times, but he never knew how. And now Han was leaving, and he still didn't know.

This isn't how he expected their goodbye would be. He'd known from the start that there would be one, one day, that they were only ever spending time that they didn't have. But thought - he hoped - it would be faster. In battle, he'd assumed. It had seemed most likely.

But this was worse, somehow. He never thought he'd have to turn and walk away from Han, watch the Falcon leave him in the dust of the place he once called home.

Tatooine wasn't home, though. Home was standing in front of him.

"I was thinking, I owe you one," Han started, his voice still rough. 

"Think nothing of it," Luke replied, cutting him off and desperately trying to stop his mind from wandering to the last time Han had said something about one owing the other. That had been another time Luke had almost said it.

Han held out his hand, and Luke took it, praying that his hand wouldn't tremble. Han's hand was rough, coarse, grains of sand embedded into both of their hands, but Luke didn't let go. Hell, Han could have lit fires in his palm, and he wouldn't have let go.

Their eyes met, and Luke tried to tell him, tell him everything. But he couldn't. He couldn't say the words. He hoped his eyes could say what he was too cowardly to.

I love you. 

If I never see you again, I love you. 

You started my life, you gave me a reason to keep going.

You saved me in more ways than one.

I owe you more than you could ever understand.

I think I started loving you the second you started calling me kid.

I love you. I love you. I love.

But he turned to leave, and the words got blown away in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from 2018, and I'm still crying over them. 
> 
> My Tumblr is binarystarkillers, come say hi!


End file.
